


Ashkenazy's Piano

by wowbright



Series: Fidelity Series [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I deleted this paragraph from Fidelity Chapter 24/“Floating” because it slowed down a Very Important Scene *ahem*, but I ran across it today and oh I am still quite attached to the concept:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashkenazy's Piano

Dave’s a piano that’s spent its life accumulating dust in the drafty corner of someone’s living room, opened only occasionally when a bored child wants to beat out “Chopsticks” – until one day, to everyone’s surprise, Vladimir Ashkenazy invites himself in to play one of Liszt’s Transcendental Etudes.

The piano is alive for the first time since it was built.


End file.
